Maintenance of proper fluid levels is an important operational safeguard in engines and other lubricated machines, particularly motor vehicle engines, transmissions and other systems. As an example, failure to maintain appropriate levels of engine oil, automatic transmission fluid or brake fluid, can result in excessive wear, or even complete failure of engine, transmission, or brake system. Automobiles and other vehicles generally come equipped with incorporated dipsticks for measuring fluid levels.
The frequency at which vehicular fluids must be monitored generally increases at a rate roughly proportionate to frequency and extent of vehicular use. Accordingly, vehicular fluids must frequently be monitored in locations removed from the vehicle's home base. Such monitoring must also frequently take place at night or under other than optimum lighting conditions. Such monitoring additionally requires, in general, that the measuring device, or dipstick, be initially wiped clean of the particular fluid so that upon insertion into and withdrawal from its housing in the vehicle, the actual fluid level will be readily apparent and may be read from the measuring device, or dipstick.
Vehicular fluids are generally monitored in conjunction with fueling of the vehicle. This method is generally adopted because fuel usage is also generally proportionate to vehicle use. Traditionally, vehicular fluid levels were monitored by the attendant who fueled the vehicle and who generally had at his disposal the means, including wiping materials and artificial light, as required, to accomplish the task. The onset of the self-service gas pump and proliferation of such pumps in settings other than the traditional gasoline service station has, however, had the collateral effect of requiring the vehicle operator, in addition to physically performing the monitoring function, to provide the wiping materials, artificial light, and consequential storage of those items between uses.
Self-service fuel pumps may not be appropriately lighted and may not provide adequate supplies of wiping materials. No attendant may be available to replace these items if the supply has been exhausted. Modern passenger vehicles may lack adequate and accessible storage space for such items, particularly if they have become soiled with vehicular fluids or other residue.
The foregoing problems could be simply and easily obviated if there were available a vehicle accessory device which provided a means for wiping fluid measuring dipsticks, which included a means for illumination of the dipstick and housing and which could be easily secured within the engine compartment of the vehicle. The present invention provides for an accessory device for a motor vehicle, including a pair of opposed wiping pads for use in wiping the dipstick, an associated flashlight housed within the same housing as the pads, for illumination of the dipstick and dipstick housing, and a magnet or other means attached to the housing for use in securing the device in a designed position within the engine compartment of the vehicle when not in use.
By the use of the present invention, complete vehicle fluid level monitoring may be performed by the operator of the vehicle, in any location, under any light conditions without the necessity of separate wiping materials, separate light source or use of normal vehicular storage space. For example, the light may be utilized to initially locate the dipstick. The wiping pads are then utilized to clean the dipstick. The light may again be utilized to re-locate the dipstick housing for fluid measurement and final return, and may also be used to illuminate the dipstick itself in reading the fluid level. Upon completion the device may be stored within the engine compartment without soiling the vehicle or taking up space within the passenger or storage compartments of the vehicle. The present invention also may be used as a flashlight for other vehicular needs unrelated to fluid level monitoring. These and other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one of skill in the art in light of the drawings, discussion, description and claims which follow.